


When You Don't Listen to Warnings

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, NSFW, excessive cum, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once got a prompt like, I want a fic where a troll is fuckin someone in the vag and cums and it just splashes out everywhere and makes a mess because no vag can take half a bucket of fluid and shes just lying there shaking like : o," So naturally, I had to write something for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Don't Listen to Warnings

Kanaya ran her fingers tenderly along her matesprit's soft skin, fingers tracing along the great, round hips of Rose's curvy frame. She had the softest skin, and Kanaya loved it. Rose stared, amused, as her girlfriend observed her form, clad in thin, veiled lingerie that accentuated her curves and her thick thighs. Fingers traced over the marks on her hips, her thighs, her breasts, great lightning marks that ran down her elegantly shaped body, showing her growth to all that looked. Kanaya was well clothed still, her fanciest dress clinging to her long, thin form as she hovered over the other girl, now mouthing over her hips, oh so gently dragging her pointed teeth along the tender skin. 

"Dear," 

Rose began, threading her fingers through Kanaya's expanse of rough, thick hair,

"As well as that dress does to make you look like a, dare I say, 'Hot piece of ass,' Its my opinion that your dress would suit my floor better at the moment." 

Kanaya took a moment, registering what Rose meant, before realizing, and her face flushed green as she nodded vigorously. 

"Ah, Yes, o-Of Course, That must be the Best Current move, How silly Of Me, I Wasn-" 

"Kanaya." 

She glanced up to the bigger human's eyes, where a thick cloud of lust dusted over her features, a sly smile over her face as she smiled at her troll. 

"You're rambling again. As precious as your embarrassed muttering is, I still stick true to my previous statement. Dress, floor, now." She snapped her fingers, and gestured to the ground before Rose's bed, and Kanaya immediately stood up, her face bright as she unzipped the back of her dress, the shoulders slipping down her arms, carefully sewn fabric slipping from her chiseled hips, bundling up on the floor by her feet. Her hips were narrow, her thighs thin, and grubscars wrapping around underneath her perky rumblespheres. Rose's attention, however, wasn't on Kanaya's sculpted body, but instead on the Jade appendage slowly writhing against her thigh. Rose licked her lip slowly, eyes trained on the slow movements of the tentacle. Kanaya's face lit up, and she stuttered. 

"R-Rose? Is Everything Okay? I'm sure This isn't What you were Expecting, I hope you aren't Disgusted at me, I know It's Unusual for You Humans, An-" 

"Kanayyya."

Rose's voice had a soft, singsongy tone, and Kanaya quieted up, watching Rose with her Glowing eyes. Rose gestured her forward, in a 'Come Hither' motion, leaning back on her bed. Kanaya slowly prowled forward, kneeling on the bed above Rose and meeting her lips tenderly in a kiss. Her awkward teeth gently clicked against Rose's, but not a single care was given, and her fingers went back to tracing the soft curves of her lovely girlfriend. Kanaya gingerly reached back, her clawed fingers fumbling with the clasp holding the bra to her skin. After a moment, she unfastened it, and whispered in victory as the offending article of clothing was discarded, slipping from Rose's shoulders and revealing her large, soft breasts. Kanaya dug right in, burying her face between them, gently nipping and licking the sensitive flesh. Rose's small gasps egged her on, and her fingers traced down to her hips, hooking into the mesh of her panties, and slipping them down, revealing her hidden treasure, a gentle mound with a tuft of coarse, blonde hair on it. 

Kanaya's fingers traced the entrance softly, trying to be as mindful of her claws as possible as she felt her girlfriend's pussy. She was already wet, and Kanaya's finger slipped in with little to no problem, except for a whisper from Rose. 

"K-Kanaya, watch your claws. I enjoy having an intact pussy, and having it torn apart with your talons is not quite my definition of a good time." 

Kanaya nodded, withdrawing from the opening and instead tracing around her bulge. Rose glanced down at the forgotten appendage, and ran her finger along the surface, feeling the moist flesh with material already seeping from its pores. 

"I want your tentacle in me." 

Kanaya stopped, before registering that Rose meant her bulge, and mumbling embarassedly, 

"Y-you Mean my Bulge?" 

"Yes. I want your bulge, Right now." 

"A-ahm Rose, there is One thing You might Wish to k-" 

"Whatever it is, tell me after, because, darling, if I don't get your bulge in me right now, I may very well explode." 

Kanaya gasped, and fumbled, not quite all the way grasping the metaphor in Rose's voice. She grabbed her bulge, and spread Rose's thick, pristine thighs, her bulge tip gently rubbing its cool surface along Rose's outer lips, bringing forth a small sigh. After poking about for a bit, it found her entrance, and pushed in, curling in her warmth with need. Rose outright moaned, her voice low and warm, full of lust. Kanaya crawled up, burying her face into her matesprit's neck as she pushed her bulge further into her. She gently sucked on Rose's neck, a dark hickey already appearing in the spot where lip met skin. That would need explaining later, but for now, neither of them found it in them to care, too wrapped up in pleasure. 

Once Kanaya was fully sheathed inside of her matesprit, she began to shallowly thrust, letting her bulge do most of the work, thrashing in Rose's tight nook. Kanaya began massaging Rose's breasts again, more rough than last time, but it had great effects, bringing out Rose's moans, hot and needy, her finger slipping down to softly fondle her clit. Kanaya felt what she was doing, and copied her movements, rubbing her clit as her bulge thrashed inside. She was panting, and the two of them met at the mouths again, but this kiss was less Elegant and constructed, more just fierce and pleasured mashing of mouthes. Kanaya whimpered, 

"R-Rose! I'm Close, oh, Rose," 

She mashed her lips against hers again, teeth piercing through her lips, and her red blood dripped over her lips, Kanaya licked up the blood in ecstasy. Rose's hand grabbed Kanaya's hair, pulling back, with a whine, and a, 

"Then cum for me, Kanaya." 

And she did, biting into Rose's neck and releasing, a torrent of translucent jade pouring from her bulge, filling up Rose's hole with her material, and felt her bulge slipping out, still softly squirting from the tip of her bulge all over Rose's thighs, her stomach and hips, and Rose moaned, cumming as well, her back arching and she whined, getting her lower half covered in the translucent material of her girlfriend. Once Kanaya finished, she gently released Rose's neck from her grasp, holes pierced in her neck, red and tender. Rose sat there, her mouth slightly agape, as she felt the cooling material dripping from her pussy. She closed her eyes, pushing herself up and resting on her elbows, kissing Kanaya. 

"Now what was it that you wanted so Urgently to tell me?" 

"Well," Kanaya stuttered, "I was going to warn that the material was rather, erm, Excessive, because of, Certain genetic Traits." 

Rose laughed, falling back on to the bed, laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes, holding her hands over her head as material dried over her thighs. Next time, she concluded, she should listen to her Girlfriend when she has something to say.


End file.
